The Terrible Tiny Three
by prankprincess123
Summary: What happens when you have 2 year old daughter's of the big three that are legacy's of Hermes? Major Pranking. Add a 3 year old daughter of Hermes' and a 4 year old son of Apollo that's in love with her? and you get worse. Join Julie-Torment, Lilly-Trouble, Storm-Terror and their friends Matt and Abby as the survive living with teenage siblings, but things will soon change lots...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- the ninjas are still guarding the rights to pjo and hoo, so in other words I don't own it-yet**

Prolog- Hestia's pov

One day on Olympus in late June (around the time the gang leaves for Grease and Rome)

"Hestia?" my brothers asked innocently each holding something behind there back.

"yes" it's not usual for all three of them want something.

"well about ten months ago we met some really hot triplets I think were legacies of Hermes" Zeus started- so I probably have a new niece or nephew or three.

"and you can guess what happened" Poseidon continued " then this morning our wives found out and killed them but..."

"what they don't and hopefully will never know is they were to late for there intended porpoise,.." hades put in. They each held out the little pink bundles behind there backs

Three little girls identical in appearance except for eye color, with dark hair on top of each of the precious babe's heads.

"they are cute but you feel the need to introduce them to me because?"

"Not introduce, give" Zeus said nervously I was dumbfounded "ya see we kinda promised there moms they would stay together and they cant stay together in the mortal world and there too young to go to camp and your the goddess of home and hearth and babies need a WARM loving HOME so ummm yah"

"fine I'll take the darlings" I said a bit annoyed- they expected me a maiden goddess to raise three newborn babies! "but I'll need some help"

"Fine you can tell one or two people and ask them to help but they have too swear on the river Styx not to tell even the girls about who there parents are just like you do"

"deal" i knew just who to ask


	2. Chapter 2

**please read my sister PrankPrincess456's story's they're just as good if not better**

**now when i reach 6 reveiw ill post the next chapter**

**now you get a look in to the girls minds**

**Me-girls will you do the disclaimer**

**Storm-ok, the nijas stiwl gawding de wites to pjo and hoo but she owns meee**

**Lilly- an meee an Juwlie**

**Marina- and me**

**Lilly- u no in dis chaper**

**Marina- oh when am i in?**

**Storm-chaper fibe**

**Me-Marina weight your turn**

**Marina- ok**

Chapter 1-Storm's pov- age 23 months

Prank time!

"good night girl's" Aunty Hesty said kissing us each on the head. She left our room expecting us to go to sweep. I heard the lock click to TRY and keep us from our night time pranks. Soon the sun went down, I hopped out of my crib Lilly and Julie climbed out of theirs too. We sneaky crawled to the door and pulled out lock picks the door came open like that we grinned misciviosly, this was gona be fun. We spilt up each to some one else's door, I was checking Arty's.

"it's time," I heard her say solemnly.

"no it's not" Aunty Hesty said. Why was she in Arty's room?

" everyone's fed up with them" 'Theana's there too? "they super glued Ares to his throne! And then Hermes stole his pants! Then After we banned them from glue they duck taped Hermes to his bed! And just yesterday we found Hera tied up at the bottom of the ophiotaurus' tank! Some thing needs to be done!"

I tippy tosied to 'Pollo's room wear the other two were weighting for me. I couldn't tell them what I heard . We opened his door (lilly must have used her lock pick before I got there) and I grabbed his head while Julie grabbed his middle and Lilly grabbed his feet.

We pulled him over to 'the biggest statue on all of mownt owimpus'- one miwion feets tawl (really 500) statue of Zeus- and I flew up up up pulling him with me Lilly pushed him up up up with water pushing her and Julie was making sure we didn't drop him by tying a rope we tied to him to the top. How was she up that fast? She sadow twaveled. Soon we had him hanging by his pants that go under his jammys from the tippy tippy top of the wightning bolt that the statue was holding above his head.

NOW it was time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**so i broke down ill update even thow there's only five reviews and two of them are me**

**disclaimer**

**me- apollo will you do it?**

**apollo- if you get me doun from the statue**

**me- fine**

**apollo- prankprincess12,**

**3 no own pjo or,**

**hoo now let me down**

**me-no you forgot to mention the ninjas are still gaurding the rights**

**apollo-noooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**me-mwahahahahaha**

Chapter 2- Lilly's pov- age 23 months

I love the sound of a screaming Apollo in the morning!

It was a normal 4am on Mt Olympus, or it was untill Apollo (who wakes at four in the summer to pull the sun across the sky) woke up.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN! AND LET ME BEAT THOSE LITTLE MONSTER CHILDREN!" he must have found we atomic wedgied him to the the top of the biggest statue on all of Mt Olympus . I'm sure he woke every one so some one will get him down. But he learned a long time ago (fine, the day we pulled our first prank when we were 16 months) he's not allowed to beat us because to quote Arty, Theana, and Aunty Hesty "there just babies"

I climbed out of my crib (cause I'm awesome like that) and toddled over to the door. I was gona open it when I heard Theana say with urgency "I think it's time to send them to camp." she wanted to send us away, did she not like our pranks?

"there not ready there still too young!" at least Aunty Hesty wanted us.

"they're attracting too many monsters! Every day I have to go down and kill a ton of monsters so camp won't come question us about it, and Thalia is still getting suspicious that something's up" even Arty doesn't want us! Wait -monsters? And who's Talia?

"I'm not sending them away till its necessary or there old enough." Aunty Hesty said ending the discussion.

I ran back towards the cribs I had to tell Storm and Julie!

"Storm, Julie, wake up!"

"we're still trying to get back to sleep from 'Pollo waking us up" they said sitting up.

"I heard Arty, and Theana trying to combinse Aunty Hesty to send us away!"

"where?!" Julie asked.

"somewhere called 'CAMP'"


	4. Chapter 4

**me no own any thing you recognize from the original pjo and hoo books- the ninjas are still guarding it**

Chapter 3-3rd person pov

Preparations

Over the next two weeks the little Girls attitudes flipped now they were perfect angels most of the time and there pranks had gone down dramatically down to one every two days and Hestia wasn't sure wether they had matured enough to go to camp or if they had matured enough to stay. But FINALY Lady Artemis convinced Lady Hestia that it wasn't safe for the girls any wear except camp and Zeus agreed because to quote him 'I HATE CUTENESS' (a/n a line prank princess456 made up) So now they were trying to convince the girls that they would like camp.

Hestia's pov

"girls, there's nothing to be scared of, camp is fun!" I said trying to pry Julie's little hands from her crib while Athena and Artemis were doing the same to Lilly and Storm.

"WE DON'T WANA GO!" they screamed in unison. And this is just to get them to pack.

" but you'll have siblings there and fellow prankster's and we'll come visit when ever you want! Just please let us pack! You don't even have to leave till Wednesday." Athena tried.

"SIBWING'S?" Julie said excitedly.

"PWANKTER'S?" Lilly said in the same tone but with a mischievous edge to her voice.

"you pwamis you'll bisit?" Storm asked demandingly.

"yes you each have two siblings, there's a full cabin of pranksters and a few in the other cabins and yes we will visi..." I was cut off by the girls screaming in delight. Good now they want to go to camp. just two more day's-one of them their birthday- till they leave.

They let us pack there stuff. And even their teddy's-they got for their birthdays last year-which really shocked us. Soon it was nap-time and time for us to plan their party.

We ordered a cake that said

_** 'Happy Birthday Storm, Lilly and Julie**_  
_** ()()**_  
_** ('•')**_  
_** (")(")**_  
_** We hope you will love camp.'**_

from the mortal bakery on (insert NY street name here ( a/n never been to NY)). Then we sent the invites (to every one on mt olimpus exept their step moms and those at camp a lot or that can't keep a secret). Soon the girls woke up.

(a/n sorry nothing really happens in this chapter it's more a filler)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Artemis' pov

Present time!

The party was as normal as a birthday party on olympus for a bunch kids turning 2 can be. Half the guests were scared of them and the other half adored them. It was quite accward. Soon it was present time.

"Here you go girls" Zeus said making 3 very large boxes appear "they're from Poseidon and ME! (thunder booms in the back ground as he says me)" he hands a dark purple one with a very sparkly gold bow to Julie, a foam blue one with a sea green bow with a wavy pattern on it to Lilly and a electric blue one with a very very very big electric yellow bow to Storm. If any one at the party observed the wrapping paper the mistery of who the girls parents are would be revealed.

The girls excitedly opened the boxes. Inside each box was a chestnut Pegasus filly- on each filly the owners dads symbol was on their forehead. Again way to be subtle.

"! Bebe Peg'si!" they girls screamed in my ear " t'ank woo Lowd's Zews and P'sidon"

Hades snapped and three more big boxes appeared all in black with blood red spray paint spelling each of the girls names except he spelt them lilie storrm and juley. I really hope he didn't get them skeletons or something like that.

The girls hesitantly opened them then screamed I couldn't tell if it was in terror or joy. Then they yelled "hewlpups! T'ank woo Lowd Hade's"

Then came the bag from Ares- in side were three suites of armor. Aphrodite gave them each a 'Aphrodite Card' which was basically a unlimited debit card but only for 'Mt Olympus mall'.Hermes gave them each a 'Hermes 900000000000 prank kit' oh joy. Apollo gave them each a coupon for a free personalized musical instrument of their choice. Hestia gave them dolls called 'just like me American girls'. I gave them each a bow and arrow set. And Athena gave Julie a stagnation iron short sword, that turned into a necklace-which was currently the equivalent of a bastard (a/n that's actually a sword length) sword for her, a set of twin celestial bronze mega short swords, that turned into earrings for Storm, and a imperial gold dagger and shield that turned into a matching ring and bracelet for Lilly.

Now it's cake time then time for them to *sniffles* go to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer for last chapter**

**ninjas are still guarding the rights**

**this chapter**

**me- marina your in this chapter so you can do the disclaimer**

**marina-yay prankprincess123 only owns me and the terible tiny three**

**me-so far**

**everyone-?**

Chapter 5- Percy's pov

Arrival

Sitting on the beach with my fiancé, sister, cousins and best friends. What could make this afternoon better?

"Seawead brain?" Annabeth asked urgently which made me stop staring into her eyes "Do you see what that is?"pointing at what I thought were three birds but were now coming closer and looking like a trio of Pegasuses.

Before I could answer Jason (who had been trying to cure Thalia of her fear of heights by holding her 100 feet in the air then dropping her till she caught herself in midair then they started fighting) came down and reported that we've got three new campers.

As Grover and Juniper ran to get Chiron, Lupa and Mr. D, Sparky and Pinecone Face went to meet them and lead them here. I swear as soon as they were with in 5 yards of the new campers I heard Thalia gasp. Something about them must be special.

"how'd they get the pegasususes?" Leo being the ADHD to our standards Repair Boy he is asked.

"duhh. They got them as gifts from their godly parents" Piper said in her 'your an idiot' tone she only used for bugging Leo.

The two siblings led the pegasuses down to the beach very quickly. Were they going that fast cause the campers were hurt? Soon they landed, we all ran over the sight shocked me to the core- they were two! There were three sleeping two year old girls that looked fairly simalar but one had dark brown curly hair wile the other two had black hair one curly and wild the other smooth and straight.

"their just babies" Annabeth gasped. We all nodded just as astonished.

Chiron, Lupa and Mr. D came up and you could see panic on Mr. D's face were as Chiron looked very concerned and Lupa looked like she was debating weather or not too eat them she left quickly.

"Not THEM!" Dionysus screamed in a panic "I thought they were minor godlings that would rarely leave Mt Olympus and I would only have to see them at solstices! This is bad,very bad"

"who are they?" Marina (oc-read her story) asked the panicking god.

"the Terrible Tiny Three. They were raised by the maiden goddesses" he said. We all nodded "they also are more terrifying than Tracy Gates (Thalia Grace) when shes mad and better pranksters than the Stevenson's (Stoll's)"

We all looked at the girls-how bad can they be?

They started to stir. Mr. D made a run for it. I noticed they each had a suit case, a suit of armor, a bow, and a hellhound puppy. They came prepared.

"hoo woo?" the straight haired girl asked wile the brown haired girl tried to wake the last girl (who was still out cold) up.

Everyone tried to suppress gasps at the sight of the straight haired girl's eyes-electric blue like Thalia and Jason's

"Pinecone Face when did you get cloned? And then your clone got shrunk?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me like 'you notice that but not that?' I had no clue so I ignored her.

"oooh look she's 3-D!" leo said excitedly moving his face closer and farther away from her

Hasel smacked her face as if to say 'why do I have such a idiot boyfriend' (a/n I think franks gona die in the giant war)" ok I'm gona take Leo to the de-cafinating room" (yes they put a room just for locking hyper demigods in) Hazel said dragging him towards the main area of camp. I think I heard him ask Hazel if she was checking if her hand was 3-D and then him claiming it wouldn't be because 3-D wasn't invented when she was... Then Hazel cut him off saying that if he finished the sentence they were through.

"ignoring Repair Boy's little out-burst. I didn't get cloned or shrunk." Thalia said to me then to the little girls who were now all up"ignore him, he's just Kelp Head"they all nodded.

"Bye bye Wepair Boy, Hi Kewp 'Ead" they said waving to me.

"look at what you taught them, Pinecone Face. Stop laughing Death Breath, Sparky, and Mermaid(a/n Marina)"I glared at each of my cousins and my sister as I said each of their names.

"Ine'one Face, Deff Bweff, 'Parky, Mewmaid. Hi!"at that Annabeth and Piper burst out laughing at how the little girls were repeating our nicknames for every one.

"Wise Girl!" I said Smirking at her.

Jason caught on to what I was doing."Beauty Queen!"

"hi 'Ise Giwl, hi Beuty 'Ween" I noticed the brown haired girl hadn't said much she must be shy

"now you've met some of the campers, I'm Chiron. Now what are your names?"

"Hi Pony Man! I'm 'Torm"the straight haired girl said.

" I'm Lil-ly and tis Juwlie" the curly haired girl said

"Julie? Are you shy?" Hazel asks having come back.

"Juwlie! Shy!" Storm said as if they didn't belong in the same sentence unless there was a negative in between.

"She's just t'inking t'ings ebil t'ings"Lilly said in an evil tone.

A/N now a treat a really long chapter the longest I've ever written.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer

the ninjas are still

gaurding the pjo rights

so me no own- boo

Chapter 6- Julie's pov

Move In!

The nice 'Pollo through Arty sized people's showed us around their camp and introduced us to more of their friends. Being here meens more peoples to prank like we could put shaving cream on their faces in their sleep then get someone to make a machine so that when they wake up sirup will dump on their heads then water balloons will throw at their faces. Off topic. Then they moved us in to a house they said was the 'Ermies' cabin and that we would be living their till we got claimed and that two 'Pollo sized boys would be taking care of us till then.

The big boys were funny and the big girls were really nice to Lilly, Storm and me. I liked all of them. The boys that were taking care of us were Conner and Travis. Them and Repair Boy were really really really really really funny they probably would help us prank people. That would be fun.

Again a bit off topic. Soon lots more big kids came in. I got a feeling they all would help us with pranks but that they also would take people's stuff. They sure are 'Ermies' kids.

"Is that a 'Hermes 900000000000 prank kit'! They're not supposed to come out till next month!" the boy I think was Travis asked me shocked.

"We awl 'ave one." I told him then sent a look to the other two telling them to 'bail me out of talking so I can plan' they caught my look quickly.

"Yah 'Ermies gived them to us for our birfday" Lilly said excitedly " Dow I tink we 'cared 'im into giving dem to us"

"HOW?!" every one in the cabin yell-asked.

"we wocked 'im in a woom an when eber 'e moobed we twowd wader bawoons at 'im. And a few more pwanks, dat one is when 'e wealy got 'cared." Storm said like it was no big deal wich it wasn't for us.

"h-h-how, how did three baby's prank dad?" Conner asked scared and astonished.

"de same way we pwanked 'Pollo, Airy, 'Festus, 'Era, Dy-un-nicy, and 'Ditie." Lilly explained then a big horn got blowed.

"dinner! Every one line up. Storm, Lilly, Julie come up here with Trav and I so we can help you get your food"Conner yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he picked me up and put me on his shoulders, Travis put Lilly on one of his shoulders and Storm on the other. We were just leaving the cabin when we saw some one tending the fire in the middle of the grass area in the middle of the area that has all the cabins.

"AUNTY HESTY!" the three of us yelled jumping off the boys shoulders." You came!"

"I told you I'd visit and Artemis and Athena will too." she said laughing.

"we meet pwankter's and woo bisit." Storm said excitedly

"yah all but pwomis one come twue t'day!" Lilly said in the same tone

"Lady Hestia" the boys bowed "Promises?"

"Promises I made about what would happen at camp" she said too them then turned too us "the first promise will come true soon enough" we clapped. Then were dragged off too dinner.

The boys helped us get our food then we through some of it in the fire I put it in for Aunty Hesty, 'Theana, Arty and whoever Mama or Dada is. We were eating dinner when Die-un-nicy stood up.

"So... Hi Brats, we have three new demons" pony man stomped on his feet "I mean campers-they're only two so be nice but don't be fooled by they're cuteness-THEY ARE MONSTERS! Now welcome The Terrible Tiny Three- Terror,Trouble and Torment!" another stomp "I mean Storm,Lilly and Julie!" aw he thinks we're cute demon monsters! And he got 'Pollo's name's for us right! Soon every one was looking at the three of us I looked over too tell Lilly or Storm too ask why - above there heads were big glowing balls with pictures in side, I looked up to see one on my head too. What are they? I want too play with them, the balls are so glowie and pretty and probably bouncy.

A/n yay my chapters are getting longer hopefully they'll be a good length by the middle of the story


	8. Chapter 8

me-nico will you do the disclaimer?

nico- um um another sister...

me-ok scene nico cant, percy?

percy- how do we keep a two year old on a bunk bed?

me-um ok percy... jason? will you do the disclaimer?

jason-She's on my head! get her off!

me- thalia?

thalia-trying to pry storm of jason's head here!

me-hazel?

hazel-(looking up a tree) Julie how did you get up there?

me- marina?

marina- prank princess 123

only owns me

and the terible tiny three!

i wrote a better HAIKU than apollo!

me- um thats not a HAIKU but ok...

marina- oh and the ninjas are still gaurding the rights!

Chapter 7

Reactions

1-Nico

Another sister?! I want a brother! The 'shy' little girl is my sister. Weight is she trying to play with the claiming simbol? How are Hase and I supposed to take care of a baby sister!

2-Percy

I Guess I should have seen this coming when Lilly looks just like Marina complete with foam green eyes. Now I have to play 'big brother" again (which by the way I'm getting pretty good at) and 'fatherly figure' to a baby sister Mermaid and I have to raise- I guess this will be good practice for in 3 or 4 years when Wise Girl and I have kids and she'll probably want to help me and on the plus side now we won't have to keep looking for flower girls!

3- Jason

A little sister. Well now Kelp Head's remark makes a lot more sense. Thals will only be here till Lady Artemis comes too pick them up so till then I have help. Then uh-oh I will have to take care of little Storm by my self.

4- Thalia

Well duh she's my sister her name is Storm and she looks just like me also the design on her pegasus' head is a lightning bolt. I'll have too ask Lady Artemis if I can have a few years off to help take care of her. I'm sure she'll understand she took care of them for two years!

5- Marina

Wow in a year and a bit I go from an orphan two finding out I have an older brother AND a adorable little sister. Now I see why Annabeth looked at Percy funny when he first saw Lilly. This will be fun now I have another ally in annoying that Kelp Head. Mwahahaha.

6- Hazel

Eep! A sweet cutie pie baby sister! She is so adorable. I hope I can help raise her as much as possible. I'll take care of her in the day and Death Breath will take care of her when she gets up because of bad dreams because to quote my brother he's 'nocturnal' (a/n another line my dear sister made up)

7- Julie

A big brother- hmm he dosent look like a person who needs sleep- I can change that. And my sister-so caring I have no clue how to prank her I'll just be an angel for her.

8- Lilly

Two big sibling's! Aunty Hesty was right! Big sister has a prankish aura around her- yay! Big brother though he looks so clueless he couldent catch us if we left a note. But he looks like he would laugh at any pranks i played. Now I get brothers name- his head is full of kelp!

9- Storm

My brother looked like he was a bit confused but like he would laugh at the littlest prank I pulled but had a stern look on his face like he was raised very strictly. I hope he won't raise me like that! My sister scares me but looks like a princess I hope she's nice like a princess not mean.

A/n now you've seen what all 9 children of the big three think about having a baby sister/ big siblings. who will be wrong about what they think life with there new sibling(s) will be?


	9. Chapter 9

me- octopus will you do the disclaimer?

octavian-...

me- oh yah i forgot your in a full body cast... so me no own- the ninjas are still gaurding but soon ill be able to defeat them...

Chapter 8-Octavian's pov (didn't see that one comming)

Don't mess with their Teddy's

Apparently skipping dinner yesterday was a big mistake- at camp fire it was a disaster.

On my way to camp fire I was walking behind three little girls- i thought they must be legacies that are living here in tents while 'new grease' is being built (a/n again read heroes of camp half blood if you want to understand) they each were holding a doll and a TEDDY BEAR!

"may I see your bears?" I asked politely

"no." two of the girls replied drily. I tried asking a few more times but each time they got more and more angry. I decided a different approach was needed. I tried to grab their bears and before I knew it I was tied up in Piper's catapult for girls that flirted with Jason, and the three little girls had aimed it at the camp fire.

They flug me. I screamed like a little girl. I was gona land in the fire!

The pain was excruciating, so bad I passed out.

When I woke up in the infirmary the first thing I heard was the three of them "Don't touch our teddy's" then one of them zapped me another drenched me and the third threw assorted bones and sparkling things at me. Including a few knives.

So here I am sitting in the infirmary. Where I'll be for the next month. Wishing I had gone to dinner or looked to see who they were walking with. Here's my advice-Don't mess with their Teddy's! They are the terrible tiny three.


	10. Chapter 10

once there was a ninja who was guarding the pjo/hoo rights and he fought a girl named prank princess 123 off- the end!

two chapters at once because i have to get to the Halloween special chapter before Halloween

Chapter 9

Night-Time Terrors

Nico's pov- 11:30 pm

"AAAHHHHH!" I woke up to Julie crying from her crib between Hazel's and my bunks.

"Hazel, will you deal with her?"

"I'm asleep, and your nocturnal." shoot she remembers that now I regret saying it. I got out of bed.

"what's wrong Jewel? Did you have a bad dream." I asked my screaming sister. She nodded. So I picked her up and tried to comfort her. I swear I saw her smirk. After about an hour she FINALY fell asleep.

Percy's pov- 1:00 am

"Prissy, Marina, one of you wake up and calm your sister down" came Clarisse screaming probably just out side the door. "she's been screaming for half an hour!"

Of course Lilly screaming and Clarisse yelling only woke me up not Marina.

"Lilly will you stop screaming" I pleaded. She just shook her head and screamed louder. "will you stop screaming if I take you to visit daddy tomorrow?" again she stopped for a moment to consider then screamed again. Oh come on shes just screaming because she wants to. Then an idea came.

"if you go to sleep right now I'll give you chocolate and candy tomorrow!" that shut her up.

"pwamis on wiver 'tixs?" she totally was just doing that to annoy me.

"yes, now go to sleep" she snuggled back under her covers and fell asleep. I went back to bed and was out before my head touched the pillow.

Jason's pov- 2:00 am

A pillow came flying across the alcove we used as a bedroom. It landed on my head a note attached said "Storm's up you get her" Leave it to Thalia to be the over observant huntress. Storm hasn't even started crying. Spoke too soon. I got up to get her.

"did dads statue scare you Storm?" she started to shake her head but then started nodding like she was scared.

"Ok let's go on a walk then we'll go back to sleep. Ok?" she nodded. I picked her up out of her crib and put her on my shoulders.

"can we go see my Bebe Peg'sus and my Hewl-pup?"she asked. So I took her to the stables were she saw they were asleep then we went back to our cabin.

"now time to hop into your crib."

"no."

"my bed?"

"no."

"Thalia's"

" 'Ine'one Face!" I put her in Thalia's bed with her. "nite nite, 'Parky"

"Night Thunder Storm" she snuggled up to Thalia and fell asleep. Aw my two sisters hugging each-other in there sleep. This was picture worthy. I found my camera and took a picture then went back to bed.

Chapter 10

Meal Monsters

Breakfast-Annabeth's pov

I was sitting at my table with my siblings eating breakfast when I heard the first scream.

"I WANA SIT WITH 'TORM AND WIWWY!" the scream came from the Hades table. Julie throwing a temper tantrum.

"you can't" Nico stated.

"I no Wana sit here I WANA SIT WITH 'TORM AND WIWWY!"

"You can't, see everyone else is sitting with there brothers and sisters." Hazel reasoned

That's when I heard a utensil hit the ground. I turned to see my Seawead Brain trying to feed his baby sister. Fruit Loops flying every were.

"I NO WAN CEWIAL! Dis wat 'Meater gibes me wen she come over! It no sugary nuf!" Lilly screamed.

"this is EXTRA sugary" my fiancé said excitedly. Yes giving an ADHD two year old extra sugary cereal is a great idea! Actually giving any one here it ether isn't a good idea.

"YAY" now two problems are resolved.

"I, wan, SIPPY!" now it was Storm's turn to scream.

"Just, use, your, bottle."apparently this argument had been going on for a while cause Thals looked pretty annoyed.

"I, wan, SIPPY!"

"use the bottle for breakfast and at lunch you can have a sippy " Jason said to his baby sister then turning to his older sister "I wasn't ever this bad, was I?"

That set every one off laughing. Once the laughter had died down and everyone at my table had finished eating I turned in the direction of the tables. They were a mess so were Marina, Thalia, Hazel, Jason, Nico and my Seawead Brain. But the girls were completely clean.

What a mess!

Lunch-Leo's pov

This was gona be good! After the mess those tiny organic life forms caused at lunch. This was gona be good.

When my cabin arrived from the forges the mess was in full swing. Storm and Lilly were having a food fight, covering their siblings in the process. Hera's table was covered in food that didn't make it too the table that was being aimed at. Queen Loose Cannon wasn't gona like that.

I turned to see how Gem and Death Breath were holding up with Julie. Not well they were hiding under the table while their sister tried to join in on the food fight- every table close to them was covered.

And its just the beginning of lunch!

Dinner-Piper's pov

I was sitting at my table talking with my siblings. They started talking about some things called percabeth, tratie, lazel and jiper, so I zoned them out and turned my attention to the Zues table like I often did when I got board of my siblings.

Storm was (luckily) behaving like a normal two year old which meant making a huge mess. I've been tempted to go over and help them but its against the rules.

"I, NO, WAN, DIS!" here we go again.

"you don't want pizza?" Jason asked surprised.

"No Pizza. Me wan CHIKEN AN TAYTERS!" the wind spirits that were around rushed to get her chicken and potatoes. Soon she had her food and was happy.

"I want JUWSE, no POP?" Lilly screamed from her table seemingly asking if pop was the right word.

"NO POP?" Percy asked astonished.

"JEWSE!"

"I'll have your pop!" Marina asked excitedly. Her having one glass of pop was bad.

"here's your juice, I want her pop!" Percy countered. This was gona end in a fight. Luckily Annabeth got up to split them up before a real fight broke out.

"Fite! Fite cousins Fite!" came a scream from the Hades table. Sometimes I wonder if that little girl is completely sane.

"no Julie fighting is bad." Hazel tried to calm her down.

"oh"

Luckily this meal wasn't as bad as lunch.


	11. Chapter 1112

Chapter 11- Chiron's pov

Prank wars!

The war has been going on scene those little girls got here. And it is getting everyone annoyed.

"Stows!" came the girls fifth scream today.

I trotted over to see what they did this time and found the girls in the Hermes cabin with a sword up to Leo's neck forcing him to do something. I ignored this, it was not the first time. I found the boys hovering above the ocean. When will this end!

"Boys will you explain what you did this time." wow I said this to them a lot mostly about pranks on the Demeter cabin mainly there girlfriends, but this week they had only been pranking the baby girls. Then the girls getting them back ten times worse.

"we made it so that when ever each of them touched there beds there pillow would explode throwing feathers every where"

"bathroom cleaning for a month"

"why don't they get punished?"

"they're BABIE'S"

They fell in the water and then went back to they're cabin. I cantered off to my next class I had to teach. As I got there I saw the Stoll's flying throu the air. They looked like they were gona land in the ocean. Those girls sure like catapults.

After my class I requested the Stoll's and all the children of the big three come to my office ASAP.

"this prank war has gone way too far. I mean seriously boys- kidnaping their bears. And girls was it really needed when you made a paint BOM go off in they're faces." The five culprits nodded while the other six surpressed laughter. "this war must stop now or boys you will be under house arrest meaning in a prison basically were all there is are two meals a day, a sleeping bag each and a port-a-potty, and girls you will get no sugar even at desert for a month! And boys you still would have bathroom clean up for three months after you got out."

The girls looked like they were shocked I would even suggest such a thing. Where as the boys acted like this wasn't the worst they ever got.

"now, will you six control your sister's?" I pleaded to the big three's older children they nodded.

"good"

That's how the girls stoped pranking anyone but they're siblings and Leo and mostly acting like any normal two year old at camp can. And the Stoll's ended up in house arrest for a month.

Chapter 12- 3rd person

The strawberry thief.

The girls had been at camp for a month and a half now and everyone had grown accustomed to them. But soon a problem arose. Strawberries were going missing not just one or two that campers had eaten as snacks but full plants were found striped of there fruit.

Unknown pov

I was on the run, there were monsters chasing me. Not the ones mommy used to chase out of my closet. Real ones. The other orphans made fun of me so I ran. Then they found me. The real monsters.

I'd been running for three days When I found the strawberry farm. I was starving. I hadn't eaten scene I ran out of granola bars I stole from the orphanage. So I snuck in that night and ate strawberries to my hearts content. Then I ran and hid in a tall tree nearby. I repeated that for three days- eating strawberries by night and sleeping by day. Until one night I fell asleep in the strawberries.

Katie's pov (again didn't see that one coming)

I walked to the strawberry fields. Who ever the strawberry thief was they were driving me crazy. As I neared the area I was in charge of today I saw something small move.

I called Travis over incase it was a monster just so I had backup. We walked up to the plants caushesly. What we saw shocked me. Asleep in the strawberries was a little girl, about three. Covered in strawberry juice, blood and dirt with torn cloths. She was obviously attacked.

"Guess we found our strawberry thief"I heard Travis say from behind me. I nodded. How did such a little girl make it to camp without help? He picked her up similar to how you carry a small baby-she cuddled up to his chest-then we ran to the big house.

"CHIRION! We found the strawberry theif. you'll be shocked at the sight of her. can you call a medic? She's covered in blood." I said when I reached it- Travis was behind me.

Chiron came out of his office. "what is with us getting so many young campers these past two months? I'll call a healer quickly."

"Not Matt." he's one of our newer campers- a four year old son of Apollo.

Soon we had a daughter of Apollo named Jane and little Matt here too heal the little girl. Soon she woke up.

"Who awe you's?"she said "if you's wowk at the swabery fawm I sowwy, I was stawving. I wan out of 'Nola baws five days 'go." that's why, but what did she eat the day between running out of granola bars and finding camp?

"I'm Chiron and these are some campers here- this isn't just a strawberry farm it's a camp, we have some campers younger than you so your welcome to stay. In here is the only place the monsters can't get you and you'll most likely have some brothers or sisters at camp."

Matt decided to introduce himself in a poem. "Your very pretty. I am named Matt the Awesome. What's your name cutie?" Already has his dads way of flirting and terrible sence of good poems.

At that moment the sons of the big three fell through the roof. And the older daughters ran in.

"you should have let them bring there dolls to sword fighting class. Then you wouldn't have been catapulted through the roof!"Marina said.

Then the little girls came in. "can we bwing our dowlys t' sword fight'n cwass now? Who dis?"

"No you can't bring your dolls to class. No sugar at lunch. And we're just figuring that out." Chiron said. The girls started to protest but he cut them off.

"I'm... Bob!"

"your a girl your name can't be bob"

"bobbet?"

"is that a question?"

"no?"

"is that a question?"

"hewna"

"real name"

"mawy contwawy"

"yes you are contrary but what's your name"

"Susy woosy"

"real name"

"henwetta"

"real name"

"josep...een"

"real name"

"gogey...na"

"real name"

"fwed...ett"

"real name"

"teodow...A"

"real name"

"lawy...ett"

"real name"

"biwy...bob...joe...ett"

"real name"

"Fine. Abby."

"Really?"

"yes" So now we might know her name. Instantly there was a symbol above her head. A caduceus. The Stoll's need to be more responsible and a sister this young might just do the trick.

"YAY!" Storm and Lilly yelled "'nother pwankter, dis one ours size!" oh great.


	12. Halloween special

A triple T Halloween- a special chapter

"So you've never heard of Halloween?" Leo asked the girls.

"Nope"

"Nuh uh"

"Wats hawoween?"

" Only the greatest holiday ever! You wear cloths you aren't allowed to wear in the mortal world and go house to house asking for candy and they give it to you!"

"Fwee CANDY!" All three of them said in aww.

Leo groaned "you little girls have a lot to learn." He pulled them to the Hermes cabin (where every thing was decorated with things to jump out at you) so the Stolls could teach the girls.

" ok girls this is where your edjemecation in how to get free candy begins!" Travis started the lesson. Conner pressed the button on the remote and the movie began.

"So now that you know what Halloween is here is a tip. Be as cute as possible- anyone that sees two year old charm will give you and the people your going with extra candy- that's why we're taking Abby and your siblings and there friends are taking you this way you are 'supervised' and everyone gets extra candy!" Conner ended. "Now go find an Aphrodite girl to help you with costumes" the girls ran to where He could see Jason and Piper kissing. He pulled out his camera.

"So YOU want HELP? With Halloween costumes? And your asking me?" Piper asked for the fifth time.

"Yup"

"You de onwy dadew of apwo-dite we knows! Pwus you Parky's giwl fwend!"

"Der's udder dadews of apwo-dite?" Piper slapped her forehead at Lilly's comment.

"Fine" she dragged the little girls to her cabin and went straight to one of the closets, pulled three bags out of it and handed one to each of the girls. "Try them on" the girls came out of the bathroom five minutes later in a skeleton costume a eagle costume and a horse costume.

"I feels wedicuwus" Storm

"It's itchy" Lilly

"Keletons 'care me!" And Julie complained

"The purpose of Halloween is to be scared, and if you don't like those costumes what do you want to be?"

"TALIA!" They all yelled at once. Piper covered her ears while Thalia came running in wondering why the girls were screaming.

"WOOS CAN'T BEES TALIA I BEESING TALIA!" Again all at once.

"You can't be me for Halloween that's what I'm being!"

"You can't be your self for Halloween." Piper argued.

"Why not? No one will know?"

"Actually dressing up in our armor to go trick or treating will be a great costume, the little girls are already the most adorable kids in the world especially wearing their armor, and that means more candy, and us in our armor would be matching costumes witch again would get us more candy." Annabeth (who had just come in to see what all the yelling was about) reasoned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Halloween~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The nine children of the big three and Annabeth, Piper and Leo went out to town and began trick-or-treating.

-A random persons pov in nabraska-

'DING DONG! DING DONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG !

I got up to answer the door- trick-or-treaters are becoming more and more demanding! I opened the door. It was an odd sight. There were three girls about two years old in Greek armour each being pried away from the door by three teenagers also in Greek armour. The little girls saw me.

"TWIK-OW-TWEET!" OW my ear. I gave each of the little girls two hands full of candy in their pillow cases and the nine teenagers each one.

"You guys been trick-or-treating long?"

"No it's the girls first time their dads have let their older siblings take them trick or treating and someone told them it was a holiday just to get free candy- witch they are addicted to" a girl about 18 with blond hair and scary eyes said glaring at a 16 year old boy that looked like a Latino elf. they walked away thanking me but the girl was still glaring at the boy

"I didn't know it would turn them into monsters!" I herd the boy yell as I closed the door

-A random persons pov in Tennessee -

DING DONG! I went to get the door.

"TWIK-OW-TWEET!" the three most adorable little girls ever too trick-or-treat at this old widow's farm said.

I gave them each some candy and they were off.

-3rd Person Pov-

After 600000000000000000000000000 houses in three country's (you gota love shadow travel) they arrived at camp with 600 bags of candy each.

The End

did ya like my halloween story?

i dont own any thing you recognize


	13. Chapter 13

**me no own**

* * *

Chapter 13-phone calls

Travis' pov- 10:00 pm

"lights out!" Conner yelled. I carried our 'sleeping' baby sister to her bed. Then climbed into mine. That's when my cell phone (hey Percy and Annabeth didn't say there was a time limit for how long we were alowed to borrow them for) rang. It was a private number thinking it was one of my friends (we all have ours listed as private) I answered it.

"hewo is you fwidge runnin? If so-go cats it" then the line went dead. Come on Girls thats the oldest trick in the book. I went to sleep.

Leo's pov- 10:01

I was almost asleep when my phone rang.

"hewo dis is Mistew. E. Mon. I'm watsing you." then the line went dead.

Odd

Annabeth's pov- 10:02

"ring quack ring mooooo ring baaaah ring onk" who was that my ring tone for?

"hello?"

"hewo, is dis Miab Raw?" a little girls voice said. they wanted me to say "no this isn't my bra"

"nice try, now is this Storm, Lilly, Julie or Abby?"

"she on to us" the same girl whispered. Then the line went dead.

Piper's pov- 10:03

"brriinngg brriinngg" why was someone calling after lights out?

"yellow?"

"Is dis de madgic mavolos beuwty howse?"

"no, now Storm put the phone away and go to bed" the line went dead.

Chiron's pov- 8:00am- after 5460 phone calls to the 50 or so people at camp that have phones, 60 accidental calls to china, and 2 calls to a pizza place to get food

It was breakfast and no one was in here yet. It was usual for the Poseidon cabin to sleep till some one got them, the Hypnos cabin not to come till breakfast was almost over then go back to sleep, and the Hermes cabin to be a little late. But the Apollo cabin (cause they wake with the sun), the Athena cabin and the Hunters? They're never late? I went to the arena because that was the first class I had to teach thinking maybe some campers just skipped breakfast. When I got there I found my answer.

The four little girls and Matt were asleep in the arena- using pizza boxes as blankets- each girl with a phone up to there cheek- three demigod safe ones and one normal one that Abby probably stole and Matt had a demigod phone book on his face. They must have been prank calling everyone all night till they fell asleep. I picked them up and took them back to there cabins to sleep. I guess I'll have the morning and possibly all day to my self.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the pjo/hoo franchise

i'm sorry i havent posted in a long time. i will be going on a temporary hiatus after this chapter. i will post a A/N chapter about what my fan fic plans are

Chapter 14- Visiting

Percy's pov

"Waddew Waddew Waddew Waddew Waddew" Lilly was pointing at every thing around her and listing what it was. "Bwuddew, Sistew, Seawead, cowal weef, fish fish fish! Hi fishys!

I was walking along the sea floor with my two little sisters. Marina was trying to tell Lilly about something. I zoned them out. I was brought back to reality when Lilly screamed. "whats wrong?"I asked. She had stubbed her toe on a weed. She glared at that weed. I expected it to turn to ash. But no it stood up on its roots and ran away. Odd. my sisters each are so scary the water plants are terrified of them. We made it to dads palace. Lilly instantly let go of my hand and ran to dad squealing "DADDY!" I have the cutest little sister ever!

We talked to Dad for a while then Triton came in asking his usual question. This was gona be good. I sat and watched the fight between my I don't know how old brother and my two year old sister. She was winning as usual- when she was mad or insulted she was dangerous. Soon he had his tail tied around a bunch of helium balloons (from her prank kit) and was floating away. I think I'll actually enjoy visiting dad now. And Amphitrite even likes Lilly!

Nico's pov

Never let a two year old shadow travel. We ended up in the toy section of just about every store you could name.

Eventually we did arrive at dads. Julie kept screaming whenever a ghost came near. Yah a daughter of Hades is scared of ghosts. Soon we reached the castle. Hazel dragged us over to her favorite part of the castle- Persephone's garden. I have weird sisters. I hate that place. She always turns me into a flower when I come. Of course she was there. She always is.

"Lady Persephone" Hazel bowed pulling me into a bow. Julie did a ballerina bow- even if she is weird she's adorable.

"Hello Hazel, Nico" she said sweetly except my name which she said with disgust. "who's this?"

"I JUWLIE!" wow that's the most outgoing I've seen her except for when she's pranking. I was sent off to go play with my ghost friends while they played with sparkly things and flowers. I walked up to Cerberus.

"hey boy Wana play in the garden?" he nodded his heads and waged his tail excitedly. I tied a long rope to his collar and got a sled. This was probably gona get me turned into a flower but it was gona be fun.

Soon he charged into the garden. My sisters and stepmother ran to the side. Yelling at me but I saw that familiar twinkle in Julie's eye. Before I knew it I was turned into a rose. Because apparently that's what I ran over. Hazel was laughing at me and Julie was grinning misciviosly. I am such a bad example for my sister.

(a/n my sister came up with the running over her roses idea)

Piper's pov (a/n i couldn't think of any thing for Zeus but I have a funny idea for this)

My dad had the evening off. So Coach Hedge suggested He invite Jason and I over for dinner.

I was weighting for Jason to meet me at the gate so we could get to my dad's in time for dinner. He was late. We were gona be late. He came up leading not only a pegasus for me to ride and Tempest but also Storm's filly-with her on it.

"I have to bring her. Thalia has to help the other huntresses. She'll be back tomorrow." I shrug. Storm's a sweetheart. Except for some of her pranks.

We mount our horses and fly towards my dads place. The flight was as uneventful as is possible with two children of Jupiter/Zeus. Meaning a bunch of wind spirits came up to us and started flirting with Jason and treating Storm like a 6 month old. But soon we reached my dads.

"HI DAD!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Pipes!" he squeezed me back "Hello Jason, who's this little princess?"

"this is my little sister Storm. My other sister is busy tonight and Piper said it was alright if she came too" he introduced his sister.

"awe woo a actow wike Jay-sun an Talia's muma?" Storm asked innocently.

"yes I am an actor. Your very smart." he then turned to Jason and I with a questioning look

"half-sister through they're dad." I answered his silent question. Dad nodded and we went to dinner. Storm was surprisingly unmessy tonight. That was never good. It meant she was planning something. I had a feeling we would find out tonight.

-after dinner-

Storm was 'asleep' on the couch and the rest of us were playing cards. No bombs had gone off yet so she wasn't gona prank someone tonight. Hopefully.

Thats when the horses came up to the window. Uh oh.

"who's horses are these?" my dad asked. Storm of course 'woke up' to answer.

"daw not hoses dey mine and pipew's pegsi and Jay-sun's storm 'pirit pony!" oh boy. We're gona have to tell him now unless he dismisses it as toddler nonsense. Of course he didn't. (sarcastically) thank you Storm.

Percy's pov

"MOM I'M HOME! With just about everyone." she came in smiling like normal.

"hey Aunt Sally, do you have any cookies?" Nico asked eagerly.

"in the oven, theyll be ready in a minute" I have the best mom ever- I show up with a ton of friends and she comes in offering us cookies.

she hugs each of us that isn't hiding behind they're brothers legs. " how was camp, any thing exiting I don't already know about happen?"

"Weelll," I turn to face were the little girls are hiding "Water Lilly, Jewel, Thunder Storm? Will you come out and meet my mommy?"

"hi Aunty Sawy" Storm said

"Mine Mummy?" Lilly asks.

"no my mommy. We share a daddy not a mommy"

"mine mummy"

I started to explain things but mom cut me off. "she can call me mommy if she wants." I hear I time go 'ding' "Time for COOKIES!" this will sure make the girls love her!

A/n WOW I honestly didnt think I could wright a chapter this long.


	15. AN

i will be going on hiatus. life has been crazy for months and i need to write way more chapters in every thing before i post. i will be returning to stories in chronological order.

so here is my plan.

PJO/HOO

1-re write 'i am marina' and post all of it.

2- write and post school story taking place between ^ and TTT (Cliche, i know)

3- Return to TTT

4- Posibly write 2nd Chapter to Lazel story

HP

1- 8th year story coming soon

2- sequel to ^ set from exiting train and on (no clue how long)

3- 2nd gen time travel story (i know Cliche)

one shots for both may be posted as they come to me.


End file.
